finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheFilipinoUser/Final Destination 6
So this is my new account from KikoDizon i made new stories lol. Characters Angelene "Angel" Anderson Visionary, Caucasian. Girlfriend of Ian, emotional and expressive. bestfriend of Jane and Charley, 21 Katelyn "Katie" Anderson Sister of Angel. Caucasian. Ex-girlfriend of Robin , Best friend of Jess. Carefree, Caring, and Kind, 22 Nathan "Nate" De Los Reyes Filipino-American. Boyfriend of Angel, Bestfriend of Toby and Miles. laid-back, lazy, and friendly, 22 Janette "Jane" Monroe Lesbian, Caucasian, goth, ex-girlfriend of Charley, Bestfriend of Angelene and Carley, witty and sarcastic, 21 Matthew "Miles" Flynn Ex-boyfriend of Charley. Hispanic, Bestfriend of Ian and Toby. Socially awkward, big procrastinator, friendly, 22 Charlotte "Charley" Cosgrove Caucasian. Ex-girlfriend of Jane, Girlfriend of Toby, bisexual, Bestfriend of Jane and Angel. Sweet and Caring, 20 Tobias "Toby" Oliver Football player, African-American, Bestfriend of Miles and Ian. Athletic, Boisterous, and Energetic, 22 Jessica "Jess" Steinfield Restaurant worker, Caucasian. Heartless and two-faced. Rival of Angelene and Katie. Girlfriend of Robin, 20 Hendrick "Henry" Matthews Introvert, German-American, mostly unnoticed, likes silence, best friend of Miles and Ian, 21 Robert "Robbie" Perry Ex-boyfriend of Katie. Caucasian. Rival of Angel and Ian. Rude, cold bully with a lot of insecurites, 22 Premonition Angelene Anderson and her classmates were on the observation deck of the Discovery Tower, celebrating her birthday. Katie Anderson, her sister, and Nathan De Los Reyes, her boyfriend, get impatient and tells her to blow the candles jokingly. As she blows the candles, moments after. A bright flash from illuminating the building, blinding the college students. The tower starts shaking slowly as the floors they're to start to weaken. Robbie Perry is the first victim as the floor below him collapses causing him to lost balance, he holds on to the ledge of the building, the survivors tryto help him in vain as parts of the floor collapses above them causing metal rods to fall and directly impale Robbie, killing him instantly. Jane Monroe and Henry Matthews find an exit and run towards it. Henry trips causing him to fall, pushing Jane with her as they both tumble on the collapsed section where Robbie fell, falling to their deaths. Jessica Steinfield abandons the group out of guilt from Robbie's death, Charley Cosgrove and Toby Oliver seperate from the group to retrieve her, Jess finds an exit of her own. The floors above them collapse even more as she runs to an exit. As she reaches the exit a slab fall on her, crushing her to death. Charley and Toby find her dead body and Charley sobs silently before Toby pulls her away from the corpse. They run toward the exit not before the couple gets crushed by an H-Beam, killing them both instantly. The remaining five gets trapped and desperately find an exit. More segments of the floor above them collapse, a gas tank falls from above hitting Miles Flynn's head killing him. Shrapnel falls from above slowly destroying the tank. One shrapnel cuts one of the wires open, causing a spark, igniting it, and causing it to explode, killing both Angel's sister and boyfriend. The remaining explosion causes shrapnel to fly towards Angel, she lives, but is mortally wounded. As she tries to escape the entire building collapses, she lets a defiant scream as the building collapses killing her and the remaining survivors. This is revealed to be a premonition from Angelene daydreaming. She panics and accidentally slaps Jessica, Robin get angry and slaps her back. Angelene gets mad and leaves the group by an elevator. She's immediately followed by Charley, Toby, Miles, Henry, and Jane. Leaving Robin, Jessica, Katie, and Nathan. Nathan pushes Robin and Jess out of the building, running to another elevator. As the five exitsthe building Angel tells them to stay away from the building. As she says that the building starts to shake. The other four exits the building, panicking as the survivors run from the collapsing skyscraper. Death Toll: 67 Survivors -Angelene Anderson (Unknown) -Katelyn Anderson (Unknown) -Nathan De Los Reyes (Unknown) -Janette Monroe (Unknown) -Matthew Flynn (Deceased) -Charlotte Cosgrove (Deceased) -Tobias Oliver (Deceased) -Hendrick Matthews (Deceased) -Jessica Steinfield (Deceased) -Robert Perry (Deceased) Deaths Robert Hours after the collapse of the Discovery Tower, the survivors get individually interrogated. After the interrogation the survivors are dismissed. Robbiw, complaining about being interrogated, clumsily slips down a flight of stairs. He lands head first, breaking his neck. Killing him, devastating Jess. Hendrick While taking a shower Henry forgot to end the call with Angel, distracted, he accidentally sprays water on the heater, causing it to malfunction. As the temperature rises, Henry starts earn blisters and burn marks. He tries to open the shower door, only to find it jammed. The heater explodes, electrecuting him to death. While Angel and Katie listens in horror. Jessica While working inside Andy's, an employee accidentally spilled gravy near the stove. Meanwhile, Jess tries to open a malfunctioning stove. The stove opens intensely, burning Jess' hair. She panics slipping on the gravy then falls on a frying pan, knocking her unconscious. The pan gets lodged in the grills trapping her head, cooking her head to death. Tobias After Jess' death, Charley began to playfully shoo away a flock of pigeons causing them to fly a nearby construction site. A worker accidentally pushed a lever that caused an I-Beam to fall towards Charley. Toby pushed Charley away saving her but he ends up getting crushed by the I-Beam, devastating Charley. Charlotte Weeks after Toby's death Charley goes out for the first time to meet the group. Before meeting the group downstairs Charley accidentally elbows a can of soda, spilling it all over her laptop and several elecrical outlets. The laptop causes a small fire, the colognes on her desk start to catch on fire. Before she can reach the fire extinguisher her laptop and her colognes explode, killing her from the flying shrapnel and being incinerated. Matthew Moments after Charley's death. Miles, who is currently drunk, angrily curses outside her house. Jane insults Miles about him and Charley, making him angrier. While aruging with Jane, Nate warns him about an oncoming truck. However he didn't have enough time to react and he is run over by the truck, killing him instantly. Statuses Unknown Angelene has a premontion with the remaining survivors inside a bus with only four of them inside. Janette While still inside the bus. Jane notices that the driver was dozing. She ran towards the drivers seat trying to control the but it was too late. The bus lost control. She is forced towards the steering wheel, jamming her head in the wheel. The wheel turns by itself breaking her neck, killing her. Nathan While still inside the out-of-control bus. Nathan is forced at the side of the bus, crashing towards a window. The window breaks causing Nate to be thrown out the a window. At the same time the bus sideswipes to a light post, slicing him in half. Killing him instantly from the light post. Katelyn While inside the crashing bus Katie is forced into the seats of the bus. Banging her head against a armrest, knocking her unconsious. She is then thrown around the bus crashing on a window, breaking it. She is left hanging at the back of the bus, until her hair gets caught in the wheel pulling her and ripping her to pieces. Angelene Angelene, the only one left inside the bus, is thrown to the back of the bus. The bus crashes to a light pole, causing her to get thrown in the middle of the bus and shards of glass and debris to rain down on Angelene injuring her, she eventually bleeds to death. Category:Blog posts